Paradise
by Pheonix Tears
Summary: Hermione and Draco end up together in Hawaii. Sparks fly--from arguments and passion. PG-13 for language and sexuality. AN: I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
PARADISE  
  
This is truly Paradise...  
  
Hermione Granger set her quill in the center of her journal and closed the leather-bound book. She sat back in her chair, gazing breathlessly at what lay before her.   
  
A magnificent sunset cast a rainbow of colors over the sparkling waters. A light breeze swept across the white sand and through Hermione's chocolate curls. She closed her eyes, and, for the millionth time, thought of how lucky she was.   
  
With nothing but the waves crashing hypnotically against the shore to bother her, Hermione soon fell fast asleep.   
  
  
  
********************************************  
  
"Harry! Ohmigosh! When did you get here?"  
  
Hermione leapt out of her chair and ran across the white sand to meet her boyfriend. Harry pulled her into a warm hug.  
  
"Just a few minutes ago. I couldn't stand the thought of spending the whole summer apart, I just had to come see you."  
  
Hermione hugged Harry tighter as she rubbed her face against his prickly chin…  
  
  
  
Hermione's eyes snapped open. She found herself staring at tiny particles of sand. Her mouth tasted gritty and dry, and there were little grains all over her cheek where she had rubbed against the sand, thinking it was Harry's stubble. An elderly Muggle walked by with his dog. He stared at Hermione, lying in the sand, looking hopelessly disheveled.   
  
Must have fallen asleep, she thought grumpily as she sat up and brushed the sand from her clothes. That was a good dream too. Too bad it won't ever come true.   
  
It was common knowledge at Hogwarts that Hermione was head-over-heels for Harry. Hermione, having spent days gathering her courage, went to Harry one evening in the library and confessed to him her feelings. He looked rather uncomfortable, and chose this time to make his own confession. He told her that he was already with someone, Parvati Patil (they had patched things up since the Yule Ball). Blinking back hot tears, Hermione nodded politely and quickly left the library. She had stumbled across the Room of Requirement, and remained there for hours afterwards; it had nicely filled itself with boxes of tissues and chocolate, and a large television set accompanied by a collection of sappy movies. A few days later, Hermione discovered that some Slytherins overheard her and Harry's conversation in the library and wasted no time in spreading the news.   
  
Thank God for this vacation, Hermione thought as she reflected back a few months. This is Hawaii; no one comes here but Muggles.   
  
Or so she thought.   
  
  
  
A.N. My first chapter from my first fanfic…what do you think? Yay or Nay, I don't care, but be honest!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
The Lobby  
  
Draco Malfoy sat in a poufy arm chair in the Paradise Island Hotel lobby, silently sulking. This wasn't the first time his parents had dragged him along on some stupid family trip. Looking over at his father, who was impatiently arguing with the hotel manager about room prices, it appeared to Draco that Lucius didn't much like holidaying with Muggles either. This time it was Priscilla Malfoy's idea, she's the one in love with Hawaii. If it was up to Draco, he would have just stayed at Malfoy Manor and conjured up a beach scene, if that was what he desired.   
  
Shifting his weight in the chair, Draco turned to examine the lobby more closely. If I'm going to be here for a month, I might as well see what I've got, he thought.   
  
Draco hated to admit it, but for a Muggle establishment, the Paradise Island Hotel was really quite nice. The lobby was decorated to look like the island outside, with real palm trees and fountains and paintings of sunsets and bright blue oceans. There were many other poufy armchairs like the one Draco was sitting in. Draco's happened to be sea green, but there were also deep blue, sky blue, sunset orange and red. Off to his left, he spotted a sign pointing down that said "Breakfast Lounge", and pointing up there was a sign that said "Bar". Hmm, a bar, Draco thought with a slight smile. That will come in handy, since I'll definitely need to escape this place sometimes.  
  
Returning his gaze to the front desk, he saw his father tell the manager "Thank you", and walk away with a smile. By the looks of it, his father had modified the man's memory to think that the prices were half off this month. The Muggle waved and grinned toothily. "Merry Christmas!" he yelled to Lucius Malfoy's back. Draco smirked. Stupid Muggles.   
  
"Come along Draco." Lucius' drawl echoed in the marble lobby. "The manager said our things will be delivered to our rooms shortly."   
  
"Our rooms?" Draco replied, not sure that he had heard right.  
  
Lucius stared coldly at his son.   
  
"Your mother seems to think you deserve your own room this time." In two long strides, the elder Malfoy had reached Draco. With his face inches from his son's, he said, "If it was up to me, you'd be sleeping with us, on our bathroom floor. Your mother, however, persuaded me to let you be by yourself, against my better judgment. If I find out that you've kept whores, or anything else of the sort," Lucius paused dramatically. "That night will be your last sexual experience." Lucius pushed a key into his son's chest, turned on his heel, and walked away.   
  
The key clattered to the floor. Draco let out a deep breath. That was no empty threat to castrate him, that was a promise, and it wasn't the first time he'd heard it.   
  
Draco picked up the key. Room 348. Looking around, he didn't find any stairs, but instead saw a sign that pointed to a shiny metal door. "Elevator", it said. Not wishing to ask a Muggle for help, he walked over to the door and stared at it, wondering if it was supposed to just open. To his surprise, the door did open, right as he thought it. Must be a sensor or something, he thought. His thoughts came to an abrupt stop, however, when he saw who was on the other side of the elevator door.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
Unexpected Company  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. White blond hair, pale skin, piercing gray eyes--could it be?   
  
"Malfoy? W-what are you doing in Hawaii?"  
  
Draco's eyes traveled from smooth, shiny brown hair to a killer hourglass figure to perfectly polished toes. Wow, he thought, follwed by a little voice in his head. Draco, it said, get a hold of yourself, and PLEASE, put your hands in your pockets or something, your little buddy likes that girl too much! Furious for allowing himself to be turned on by Hermione Granger, Draco shoved his hands in his pockets and scowled.   
  
"What's it to you, Mudblood?"  
  
Hermione sighed at the insult. It didn't bother her like it used to--"Mudblood" had actually become quite a common word at Hogwarts, used on anyone who was slow or acted embarassingly--but knowing that Drace meant it by the original definition still hurt.   
  
"Nothing." Hermione replied, regaining her composure. "I just didn't think you came to such places. After all, you're much too pale to be a regular here."  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed menacingly.  
  
"Watch your mouth Granger."  
  
He strode into the elevator, knocking Hermione to the floor so forcefully that she landed hard on her bottom, her skirt flying up to her face. Pushing the button for the third floor, he smirked down at Hermione, who was struggling to retain her modesty and pull the ruffled skirt back to its proper place.  
  
"Nice panties Granger. Though I don't think pink is much your color."  
  
Hermione glared at him as she tried to smooth her hair.   
  
The elevator door opened. Hermione pressed herself up against the wall to make sure she was out of Draco's way. He strode out without a backward glance. Hermione pressed the starred button for the lobby. The elevator door shut and it started to descend. Hermione sighed and slumped to the floor. This was going to be a long 4 weeks.   
  
**************************************************  
  
Draco walked slowly down the long hallway, thinking about Hermione. Damn she looked good, echoed a little voice inside him. Draco shook his head, as if to clear it. What are you thinking? She's HERMIONE GRANGER, Mudblood, Harry Potter's girlfriend, get over yourself man!, a second voice said. Ah, but Draco, the first voice replied, you DID find her attractive. Smooth, brown waves of hair, deep brown eyes you could get lost in, plump pink lips--and DAMN, did you see that ass? Draco shook his head a second time. He really couldn't be thinking these things about Hermione Granger--could he?  
  
Draco stopped and looked at the nearest door number. 346. One more down. At room 348, he took the heavy brass key from his pocket, unlocked the door, and stepped inside.  
  
It was as if evening had fallen just then, at 3 o'clock in the afternoon. The room was decorated as a sunset. The wall opposite Draco, containing a lone window, had a large bloodred sun painted on it. The walls adjacent to the sun-wall were orange, pink, and yellow, and the colors faded into the wall behind Draco (the one with the door). On Draco immediate left there was another door, through which he assumed was the bathroom. On his right was a white closet. Draco walked in a little farther and found a desk/dresser, next to the closet, with a television on top. It was also painted white. Directly across the room from the desk/dresser was the bed. With a white headboard and sunset-colored sheets, blankets, and pillows, the bed looked very inviting. Wouldn't mind having Hermione in this bed with me, he thought, before he could stop himself. Looking down, Draco noticed the carpet was designed to look like the white sand from the beach outside. Falling backwards onto the bed, Draco sighed. This room was really nice. Even more so because he didn't have to share with his parents. Nice room, nice beach, nice girl (Draco mentally smacked himself)...it looked as if this vacation wasn't going to be so bad after all. 


End file.
